We All In This Together
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Kelsie sieht Ryan alleine in einem leeren Klassenzimmer weinen. Nach einem verpatzten Auftritt beim FrühlingsMusical ist er am Boden zerstört, weil Sharpay ihm vorwirft sie auf der Bühne lächerlich gemacht zu haben.  versucht ihn zu trösten


**We All In This Together**

_Fandom:__ High School Musical_

_Genre:__ One-Shot_

_Starring__: Ryan Evans und Kelsie Nielson_

_Disclaimer:__ Die Figuren gehören alle dem Disney Channel und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Short Storry!!_

_Summary: _

_Kelsie sieht Ryan alleine in einem leeren Klassenzimmer weinen. Nach einem verpatzten Auftritt beim Frühlings-Musical ist er am Boden zerstört, weil Sharpay ihm vorwirft sie auf der Bühne lächerlich gemacht zu haben. Kelsie versucht ihn zu trösten und die beiden stoßen auf so manche Gemeinsamkeiten._

_ACHTUNG: Spielt zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Film!!_

Die blitzblanken Flure lagen verlassen vor ihr. Kein Schüler. Kein Lehrer. Niemand. Schließlich war die Schule längst zuende. Ebenso wie das große Frühlings-Musical.

_Angels Dream _war vom einem Schüler der _Eastern High School _eigenhändig geschrieben worden. Die Hauptrolle Angel Farell wurde dabei von niemand anderen als Sharpay Evans gespielt. Dabei hätte Gabriella die Rolle sicher viel besser dargestellt. Angel war ein sanfter und liebenswürdiger Charakter und passte überhaupt nicht zu der teuflischen Sharpay, doch Gabriella hatte beschlossen nie wieder einen Fuß auf die Bühne zu setzen und jetzt anderen den Vorstritt zu lassen.

Genauso wie Troy. Dabei wäre die Rolle als Matthew Thomas perfekt für ihn gewesen.

Eigentlich sollte sie die Musik zu dem Stück komponieren. Sie! Die unscheinbare Kelsie Nielson. Das hatte jedenfalls Mrs. Darbus beschlossen, doch wie immer hatte ihr der böse Engel einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und der hieß natürlich Sharpay Evans. Nachdem sie die Hauptrolle in dem Stück bekommen hatte, riss sie gleich alles an sich und stellte eine ganze Band inklusive neuem Pianisten ein.

Jay Novak war ein alter Freund Sharpays Vaters und natürlich viel besser als ,,diese Amateurin" wie _Miss-I-Am-The-Show_ sie abfällig genannt hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen bog Kelsie um eine Ecke und hielt die Mappe mit den Noten fest an ihren Körper gedrückt. Sie war gerade mit einem neuen Song fertig geworden und wollte ihn unbedingt einmal spielen und singen.

Es war ein Duett, ihre Spezilität, und für Gabriella und Troy gedacht. Vielleicht konnte sie damit die beiden doch wieder zum Singen bringen. Sie waren zu talentiert um einfach aufzugeben. Tief in Gedanken versunken hörte sie erst gar nicht, das leise Schluchzen. Erst als sie direkt an dem Klassenzimmer vorbeiging nahm sie es war und blieb stehen.

Lauschte.

Dort in dem verlassenem Klassenzimmer schien jemand zu weinen. Aber wer? Die Tür war nur angelehnt und so konnte Kelsie sich nicht beherrschen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür noch einen Spalt breit und spähte hinein.

Die untergehende Sonne, tauchte das Klassenzimmer in ein orange-rotes Licht. Dort an einem Tisch am Fenster saß eine Gestalt und schaute geradeaus an die Tafel, an der jede Menge Matheformeln standen. Voller Erstaunen erkannte Kelsie Ryan Evans. Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht und ab und zu ließ er ein Schluchzen vernehmen.

Kelsie war geschockt. Von ihm hätte sie nie erwartet, dass er _weinen_ würde. Das würde ihr niemand glauben! Niemand! Doch warum? Was für einen Grund hatte er hier alleine im leeren Klassenzimmer zu sitzen und na ja...

Kelsie beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. So leise wie möglich betrat sie den Klassenraum.

Ryan blickte nicht mal auf, sondern saß stumm da uns starrte nach vorne. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch neben ihm und schaute ebenfalls an die Tafel. Die Goldenen Strahlen tanzten durchs Zimmer, vorbei an der Tafel voller mathematischer Gleichungen und ließen Ryans blonden Haarschopf aussehen wie Feuer. Sie war keine große Rednerin und wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. So saßen sie da. Schweigend.

Im Gold der untergehenden Sonne. Schweigend.

Es kam Kelsie wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als Ryan endlich etwas sagte.

,,Hey..."

,,Hey...", gab Kelsie schüchtern zurück.

Dann wieder schweigen.

,,Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

Kelsie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

,,Wa-was ist passiert?", endlich nach langer Zeit, kamen ihr diese drei Worte über die Lippen.

Ryan schwieg. Traute sich immer noch nicht sie anzusehen. Wischte sich verlegen die letzte Träne weg.

,,Das weißt du doch genau!"  
Ein hohles Lachen folgte.

,,Ich hab mich lächerlich gemacht. Uns beide."  
,,I-ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!"  
,,Na, die Sache auf der Bühne beim Musical."

Kelsie schwieg.

,,Nun sag es schon: Ja Ryan, das war wirklich dämlich! Du bist so tollpatschig!"

Endlich sah er sie an. Sie schwieg.

,,Na los, was ist?"

,,I-ich war nicht da!", sagte sie schließlich und blickte ihm aufrichtig in die Augen.

,,Warst du nicht?", fragte er langsam.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Wegen deiner Schwester", fügte sie noch hinzu und ihr Blick wurde traurig.

,,Ist es wegen dieser Sache mit Jay Novak?"

,,Ja!"

,,Dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam. Ich sitze hier wegen Sharpay. Es war so eine Blamage. Gerade im finalen Akt, verwechsle ich einen Tanzschritt, stolpere über meine eigenen Füße und versaue ihr Solo, indem ich auf sie stürze! Das wird sie mir ewig nachtragen."

,,Bestimmt."  
Wieder Schweigen. Die Sonne verschwand bereits hinter den Baumwipfeln.

,,Du, also ich hätte es besser gefunden, wenn deine Songs dabei gewesen wären. Die waren viel besser", sagte er nach einiger Zeit.

,,Danke", sie lächelte verlegen.

,,Und diese Sache auf der Bühne, vergiss es einfach, dass kann jedem mal passieren."

,,Ich weiß, aber es ist ja nicht nur deshalb", er stütze sein Gesicht auf seine Hände.

,,Und wieso?"

,,Sharpay!"  
,,Sharpay?

,,Du hättest sie mal nach der Show erleben sollen,Oh, wie konntest du nur! Du hast mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert! Du bist sowas von unnütz!´"

,,Hey, sie hat es sicher nicht so gemeint!"  
,,Doch, diesmal schon!"  
,,Aber sie ist doch deine Schwester!"  
,,Das ist ihr doch egal. Karriere ist doch wichtiger als ich!"  
,,Glaub ich nicht!"  
,,Solltest du aber!", er klang schon trotzig. Wie ein kleines Kind.

Kelsie seufzte:  
,,Du hast Recht, manchmal ist sie wirklich fieß!"  
,,Ja, aber das schlimme ist, ich nehme ihr das nicht mal übel. Ich liebe mein Schwesterchen doch!"

,,Vielleicht solltest du ihr mal zeigen, was du alles kannst!"  
,,Wie meinst du das?"

,,Na ja, da ist bestimmt irgendwas, was du besser kannst als sie."

,,Sharpay Evans kann alles. Sie ist perfekt", sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Kelsie sah ihn traurig an:  
,,Hey niemand auf dieser Schule ist perfekt. Nicht mal Sharpay Evans. Und hier ist auch niemand wichtiger als der andere. Hier zählt nicht das ,,Ich", sondern das ,,Wir". Weißt du das nicht mehr,,We All In This Together"!"  
Er lächelte:

,,Ja, we all in this together! Ich find die untergehende Sonne toll", er schaute aus dem Fenster.

Sie nickte:

,,Sonnenuntergänge sind schön!"

,,Dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam!"

,,Kann sein!"

,,Gibt´s da noch mehr?"

,,Was?"

,,Na, was wir beide mögen."  
,,Mh, vielleicht Musik."

,,ja und wir spielen beide Klavier!"

,,Seid wann das denn?"

Er lachte:

,,Schon seit acht Jahren!"  
,,Warum hast du nie was gesagt?"

,,Warum? Interessiert das hier irgendwen?"  
,,Ja, mich!"

,,Da bist du auch die Einzige!"

Sie schweigen beide wieder. Jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Doch beide hingen am selben Leitgedanken,,Wer an dieser Schule ineteressiert sich noch für den anderen?"

,,Hast du vielleicht Lust mir bei meinem Song zu helfen, den ich geschrieben habe? Ich wollte mal hören, wie er klingt, wenn zwei ihn zusammen singen!", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, um die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern.  
,,Na klar, für einen guten Song bin ich immer zu haben", meinte er begeistert und froh über die Ablenkung

,,Dann komm, wir können in den Musikraum gehen, dort wo ich mit Troy und Gabriella geprobt habe!"

,,Okay, wie heißt denn das Lied?"

,,Es ist ein Duett. Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden, aber ich glaube ich nenne ihn: _,,You are the music in me_", wie findest du den Titel?"

,,Klingt gut!"


End file.
